Teen of Mystery
by dancingprincess1093
Summary: Cross Yuuki is a new student at Myan High. Everything is going well except for one problem called Kiryuu Zero. Can she gain Zero's trust after he's lost all trust in people? R&R AU
1. New Beginnings

**Teen of Mystery**

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Vampire Knight. But I don't

AN: This story is AU. Nothing to do with Vampires. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review.

Chapter One: New Beginning

"Class, I want to introduce you to a new student. This is Yuuki Cross." The girl stared ahead at the class. She didn't like the cool, tense atmosphere. _So unfriendly,_ she thought to herself.

"She just moved here from the countryside so please do your best to make her feel welcome." the teacher continued. Yuuki looked at the empty seat in the third row. No doubt be sitting there. That was the only empty seat in the classroom.

"Yuuki, go sit in that empty seat over there, near Zero." Yuuki nodded and started walking down the rows towards her new seat.

"Poor girl," she heard someone whisper, "She's sitting next to Zero. She's going to have a miserable year." Yuuki looked at them, confused, while casting a glance at Zero. She couldn't help but feel a bit happy, thrilled by the prospect of sitting near such a cute guy._ Poor Girl... She's going to have a miserable year...._ Their words flashed by in her mind.

_They're probably just jealous because he's so hot and I get to sit next to him,_ she thought to herself with a smile.

She turned to smile slightly at him. He shot her a death glare that seemed to say Keep away from me or else. She quickly turned her head away, embarrassedly, What did she do wrong?

"Psst... Yuuki!" she heard a voice whisper from the other side of her. She turned abruptly. "Hi! I'm Yori Wakaba. I hope you'll like our school. Myan High is really good! And there's lots of really hot guys!" she finished with a smirk. Yuuki laughed.

"Miss Wakaba, you can make your introductions later. For now pay attention. You too, Miss Cross." came Miss Hara's voice from the front of the classroom. Yori turned away but not before casting Yuuki a quick warm smile.

Yuuki risked another glance towards Zero but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring out the window as if in another world.

* * * * *

"Hey, Yuuki, I'll save you a seat by lunch." Yori called. Yuuki cast her a grateful glance and called out, " Thanks. I'll be there."

As Yuuki walked out of the classroom with her lunch, she found herself thinking about her first morning in Myan High.

Yori was a great girl and she seemed pretty popular too. And then there was that Zero guy. She had no idea why she was so drawn to him. He was so ... so... she thought to find the right word. So mysterious.

By the time she got to the cafeteria. it was almost full. Unconsciously, she took a seat at the nearest table and saved a seat for Yori, forgetting about Yori's promise to save her a seat just minutes before.

"Hey," she heard a cold voice echo beside her. She turned startled. It was Zero. For some reason, there was no one else at the table.

"Go find yourself somewhere else to sit," he snapped.

"Ex-Excuse me?" she stuttered. The nerve of this guy! Telling her where to sit!

"You heard me. Leave." His eyes were as hard as steel.

"Yuuki," Yori came running towards her. " I told you I'd save you a seat. Come on."

"Fine. I'll move." She told Zero rudely." Happy now? Suit yourself. Well it's no wonder no one wants to sit next to you." She got up from the table.

"You better keep your mouth shut or you'll make me do something I won't regret." he said between clenched teeth.

Yuuki rolled her eyes at him and went off with Yori. As soon as they were out of his earshot, Yori burst out at her." Yuuki! What do you think you're doing?_ No one _talks to Zero like that."

Yuuki shrugged, "He was being a jerk. The table was empty."

"I know he's hot, but you have to be careful around him." Yuuki remained silent. There was definitely something mysterious about Kiryuu Zero.

* * * * *

AN: Tell my what you think! Review! Review! Review!!


	2. A Little Bit of Research

**Chapter Two: A Little Bit of Research **

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Vampire Knight. But I don't.

AN: I just want to say thanks a ton to_** WestAnimeBrigade. **_This was my first fanfic and I was a bit doubtful if people would like it. The minute I saw your review, (It was the first!) I was so happy and right away went to write the next chapter. Keep reviewing and I'm glad you like it!

Class 2-3 was buzzing with noise. Yuuki put her stuff down at the desk. She came pretty early today so she had extra time.

"Hey, Yuuki. How'd you do on the Math homework last night? I couldn't figure it out. I just hate trig." Yori asked with an exasperated sigh.

Oh no. She left out half the sheet. She was planning on asking Yori about. Well, so much for that. Now what should she do? She looked around quickly, searching for some help. Then she remembered, Zero was really good at Math. He finished the worksheet yesterday in less than five minutes while it took her the whole period.

She walked hesitantly over to his desk. They weren't exactly on good terms after their argument yesterday at Lunch. But she was desperate.

"Ummm.... Zero?" she began. He seemed not to hear. Or if he did, he just ignored her. Most probably the latter.

"Zero? Could you help me with the Math homework?"

"Ask someone else," he said without turning his head.

"Please?" she tried to sound as desperate as she could. "I'm dead if I don't do the first homework I was assigned and you're really good at math!"

"No."

"Please?" she wasn't going to give up. He couldn't withstand her for that long, could he?

"FINE!" he turned abruptly."I'll help you. You're such a stubborn idiot." Yuuki smiled, ignoring his last comment. _Success,_ she thought to herself. After about three minutes of explaining, she got the answer.

"Thanks a lot!" she said gratefully.

"Just don't take this as a sign of friendship." he said coldly. She knew Zero had a good side to him. She just had to find it.

She turned to Yori and began explaining her what Zero had just explained moments before. As soon as she was done, Yori showered with compliments.

"Wow, Yuuki! You're awesome at Math!'

"Not really. Zero just explained it to me." Yuuki answered a bit hesitantly. Talking to Zero didn't seem like a good thing around here.

"Zero? You actually got him to help you?" Yori was amazed. "Wow, either you must be really talented or he likes you. You have a lot of guts to ask him." Yuuki was sure the comment about Zero liking her wan't true. Not with the way he was treating her, anyway.

"He's not really so bad. Really."

"I don't know about that." Yori looked at her in a weird way.

Another voice came from the other side of the classroom.

"Yuuki!" It was her brother, Kaname. (AN: I changed Kaname's personality to fit the story. Sorry! He's better fit this way!)

"Hi, Kaname!" she smiled at him.

"You forgot your lunch in your rush this morning. Lucky I came later than you to school."

"Oh, thanks!" Yuuki said gratefully.

"Who's this? Your friend?" he asked in his usual deep voice. Yuuki turned to introduce Yori to Kaname. She then noticed that Yori was blushing deeply.

"This is Yori," Yuuki said pretending she didn't notice."Yori, this is my brother, Kaname."

"Hello." Kaname greeted.

"Hi!" Yori said, reddening even more._ She probably had a secret crush on him like the hundreds of other girls at their old high school._

The bell rang, abruplty interrupting her thoughts. "Bye, Yuuki. Bye, Yori." Yuuki watched everyone stare at him as he left. As usual.

"Yuuki!" Yori burst out at her. "Is that really your brother?" Yuuki nodded with a shrug. She knew exactly what was coming next. "He's soooooooooo dreamy!" she said, prolonging the 'so' more than necessary."Maybe you could tell him a bit about me once in a while," finishing with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." She was used to this.

"What class is he in?" continuing her bombarding questions.

"3-1." But she wasn't listening. Personally, she thought Zero was much hotter than Kaname. He just needed a major attitude adjustment. She turned her head towards Zero, who was glaring at her. She turned away quickly. She had to find out more about him. No matter what it took.

* * * * * *

"Kaname! Yuuki!" Mrs. Cross called up the stairs. "Come eat dinner." Yuuki sat down at the table with a thoughtful expression on her face

"Yuuki. What's on your mind? You're playing with your food." Kaname noticed.

She looked up. "Oh, maybe you could help me Kaname. You know more about guys then I do. There's this guy in my class who sits next to me named Kiryuu Zero. He seems really strange and carries an air of mystery around him. Everyone seems to be avoiding him. Though I can't blame them." she added the last comment in an undertone.

"What was that last thing you said?" Kaname asked.

"Oh nothing. So yeah?" she prompted. "Did you hear anything about him?"

"Well, I heard someone mention something yesterday when you tried to sit next to him by Lunch." Kaname looked thoughtful, "What was going on, by the way? He was acting like such an jerk."

"Doesn't matter. Just continue." Yuuki was so curious to hear what the other students knew.

"Well, they told me that he just came last year from a different school. He's been that cold and mean since then. Something must've happened before he came. Rumor has it that he was really popular at his old school. But they're not really sure if that's true. Why do you want to know so much about him anyway?"

"I just wanted to find out more about why he's so aloof to everyone." Yuuki explained. "Was he really popular?"

Kaname shrugged. "Who knows? But you should really keep away from him. He could have a criminal record or something."

"Oh, don't overexagerrate," Yuuki said as she got up. "He's just mean. That's all."

"You never know, Yuuki. Find someone else to like." Kaname reproached her. "From what I hear, he doesn't seem like the ideal boyfriend."

Yuuki blushed slightly. "I don't have a crush on him. I just wanted to find out why he acts that way. That's all."

"Be careful, around him," Kaname got up as well and made his way to leave the room.

"I'm not a baby! I can make my own decisions!" she called after him. But Kaname already left the room.

* * * * *

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Thanks!


	3. Study Partners

**Chapter Three**

AN: Thanks again to **WestAnimeBrigade**. You make my day. Hope you enjoy it. And the rest of my readers REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW. It's making me really sad to get emails that ppl added my story to their alerts or favorite stories but didn't review so please do! The more you review that faster I update!

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight I would be making the next volume instead of writing here on fanfiction.

**Study Partners**

Zero walked into the classroom and let down his books on his desk with a loud thud. He cast a look to his right and saw Yuuki Cross. That new girl who came just two days ago. He didn't know what it was but something about her just irked him. No one else dared talked to him. She had already had done so _twice._ She just didn't' give up.

Even though that first day at lunch, he was as rude as possible to her, she came back again for help in Math. And she smiled at him after he finished explaining to her. That was the first genuine smile he got since Junior High. Most girls smiled at him when he first came to Myan High. But that was just because of his good looks.

"Hi Zero. Good Morning." Yuuki said as she sat down in her seat. He gritted his teeth. For goodness sake, why was it annoying him so much just to have her say good morning to him?

"Okay, class, settle down," called Miss Hara, as she walked through the front door." I have an important program to tell you about so listen carefully."

Miss Hara stopped at looked around at the thirty faces looking at her eagarly, hoping it would be something fun. She smiled and continued. "I think you'll all really like it. The school has made a decision that they would like everyone to get to know each other a bit more. To socailize with each other and make new friends." Zero drew a breath nervously. This could not be good. "So...." she stopped to make it suspenseful. " A new program called Study Partners has been instituted. It is exactly how it sounds. Each student will come up and pick a card. Matching symbols or numbers will be paired together. At least once a week, the pair should get together and do homework and study. They can use the time to just socialize. It'll be fun and you'll all make new friends."

The class burst into excitement, all talking about the new program. Zero looked down angrily. He didn't want to make friends with anyone. He was fine the way he was.

"HeyYori," he heard Yuuki whisper beside him. "Who do yu think you'll get paired with?"

"Hopefully someone good!" she whispered back with a smile" And maybe if it's a boy he'll be hot." they both giggled.

"Zero, please come up and pick a card" Miss Hara gestured him to the front of the classroom. He got up grumpily and made his way to the front. He picked a card. Seven. He'd just have to wait and see what would happen.

He waited until the rest of the class finished picking their cards. "Now everyone hold their cards up and find your partner." Zero lazily showed his card without holding it very high. He did not have to look very far for his pair. Zero inhaled sharply. Yuuki Cross had number seven.

* * * * * * *

"Zero?" Yuuki started hesitantly, as she stood beside his desk. She still wasn't exactly sure of what to do. Sure they were study partners. Sure she had a major crush on him. But she still wasn't exactly sure of how to ask. "Umm.. since we're study partners and all, you know..... I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to study tomorrow for the English Test. You know... Since we have to study together once a week and all..." Yuuki felt her face grow hot. When was the last time she blushed?

"Do we have a choice?" he growled in response. Yuuki sighed in relief. He didn't say anything _extremely_ rude.

"Fine" she smiled happily." Want to come to my house after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Whatever" Zero answered. " I'm just wondering how I got paired with _you _of all people."

Yuuki laughed. " Well, I guess it's meant to be."_ Destiny _she thought to herself. She was happy at least he wasn't going to the teacher and asking to quit the program or something. There was no doubt. Fate was guiding her to find out more.

* * * * * *

Yuuki got up and gathered her books. "Ready, Zero?" He didn't answer rather he went up to the front of the classroom and waited for her to join him.

Yuuki ran up and joined him. "Bye ,Yori. Bye, Rita" she called. She look up at Zero's glaring face and gave him a soft smile. _I might as well be nice to him. _She thought. _If we're going to be study partners this year._ His face softened a bit.

"It's raining outside" she reported to Zero. _Perfect time for couples_ she thought to herself. "Want to share my umbrella?"

"I have my own, thanks." he muttered. Yuuki lowered her face to hide her disappointment. They started walking, the sound of the rain plopping down on their umbrellas.

"Oh.. Well okay" she tried to sound cheerful. " Umm... So ... I heard you were really popular at your old school."

Zero stopped abruptly. "Who told you that?" he asked through gritted teeth. Yuuki kept her face down. He let go of his umbrella and grabbed her by the collar. She stared at him fearfully.

"I asked who told you that?" he yelled furiously.

Yuuki widened her eyes in fear. "Umm.. my brother... but he heard that from other people at school." His eyes were stormy and angry." Could you put me down? It's hard to breathe."

He let her down and she landed with a loud thud, rubbing her bottom.

"Let's go." he ordered.

Yuuki got up but didn't move. "So is it true?" she asked curiously.

" I said let's go" he glared at her. Yuuki sighed. Getting through to this guy was not going to be easy at all.

They walked on in silence. She almost forgot to stop at her house. "Here it is!" she said, pointing at the average-sized house on their left.

Zero followed behind her. "Mom! I'm home!" she called as they walked through the door. "I brought a friend."

"Mom left on an important meeting." came Kaname's voice from the kitchen. "Who's your friend? Yori?"

"No. Kiryuu Zero's here. We're study partners." Zero followed her to the kitchen.

"Oh. Hello" Kaname said coldly. Yuuki gave him a reproachful look and turned to Zero. "That's my brother, Kaname." _They're glaring at each other like they're worst enemies or something,_ she thought to herself. She grabbed a plate of cookies and some soda." Let's go upstairs, Zero."

Zero gave one last hateful look at Kaname and followed her up the stairs.

* * * * *

"Bye, Zero! See you in school tomorrow." It was already late. She shut the door and leaned against it, falling to the ground. That wasn't too bad. It seemed that Zero was smart at everything which made her feel all the more stupid.

"Excuse me." called Kaname from above her.

"Oh sorry," Yuuki got up." Where you heading this late at night?"

"I just need to do something." he answered distantly." I'll be back in a few minutes." He opened the door and quickly left the house. He quickly walked towards the front gate and turned to the right.

"Kiryuu," He called. Zero stopped without turning. "Listen, I know you're study partners but don't get any closer than neccessary to Yuuki. I know your type and I don't want you associating with her." Kaname waited for a response.

"Anything else to say." Zero asked coldly.

"No." Kaname answered.

"Well than don't worry. I won't do anything that you're worrying about. Your sister is safe from me." He ended that last sentence with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. And with that he disappeared into the darkness.

* * * * *  
AN: Hope you enjoyed! Review Please!


	4. Invitations

**Chapter Four**

AN: Thanks again to my most loyal reader- _WestAnimeBrigade_. Without you, I would've quit this story weeks ago. Thanks a ton also to my new reviewer _DofD!_ Keep reviewing and all new readers also review please. Thanks!

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight I would be making the next volume instead of writing here on fan fiction.

**Invitations**

"Psssttt! Yori!" Yuuki edged over a little to make herself easier to hear. She didn't seem to hear and continued looking up front. "Yori!" Her friend turned suddenly and listened attentively.

"Which Junior high did Zero go to?" She whispered.

Yori thought for a second. "Junior High?" she whispered, quickly casting a glance to the front to make sure sensei didn't hear them. "I think Crossroads. Why?"

"No reason." Yuuki quickly pretended to be interested in what happened during the Tokugawa Shogunate.

"Yuuki!" Yori sharply jabbed her with a pen.

"Oww! What?" she asked, fearing the inevitable question.

"Why are you so interested in Zero?" she asked, glancing on Yuuki's other side to make sure he wasn't listening.

"I'll tell you later. Not here in front of him. But do you know anyone that was in his class in Junior High?"

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you better answer me later." She pointed to a brown-haired boy sitting two rows away from them."Ryu."

Yuuki quickly nodded her thanks and turned her head towards the front of the classroom.

* * * *

As soon as class was over, Yuuki got up and quickly made her way across the classroom of talking students. Ryu's desk was sorrounded by a bunch of loud boys.

"Ummm.. Ryu?" she began hesitantly. "Can I talk to you for a second?....Privately." she finished, eying the group of boys around them.

"Ryu! You're being asked out already!" The group surrounding him burst out wildly."And by a really pretty girl,no less." Yuuki resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Ryu smiled notoriously and beckoned her to follow him.

"Let's go into the hallway," Yuuki felt eyes of the group of boys and girls across the classroom boring through her back. She did her best to ignore it. Ryu opened the door and stepped into the hallway, Yuuki following after him.

She looked around, aware of the many curious onlookers.

"Yes," Ryu said smiling.

"What?!" she asked incredulously. What in the world was he talking about? "I didn't even ask you anything yet."

"Didn't you come to ask me to the High School Dance?" the smile still present on his face.

"I didn't even know we were having a dance!" Yuuki answered with an exasperaed tone. _He sure does jump to conclusions, _she thought to herself.

"Well, than if you're embarrassed, I'll ask. Will you come to the dance with me?" Yuuki stared at him with disgust. This guy just didn't get the point did he?

"I'm not coming to ask you to the dance!"she snapped, immediately regretting it. She shouldn't have been so harsh with him.

Ryu's smile disappeared and his face turned to stone. "Sorry," she muttered.

"So what do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Umm.. you went to Crossroads Junior High, right?" she started. He nodded slowly." Well, could tell me anything about Kiryu Zero?"

"Oh, so this is about him, is it?" his eyes narrowed with clear jealousy. Yuuki bobbed her head up and down, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Well, all I know is that he was always popular untill the last year of Junior High. Then everyone started to hate him. I don't know why. I wasn't in his class so I didn't know him too well." Ryu turned around coldly with his hand in his pocket. "I hope that gives you enough information." he walked stiffly away from her.

"Ryu?" Yuuki called pulling his arm to stop him from getting far. "I'm really sorry for being so rude. Could we forget about it?"

He ignored her question. "Why do you want to know about him anyway? Planning on asking him to the dance?"

"Well....I.....No...It's just...." she was at a loss for words.

"Save it." he interrupted." You're forgiven. But only because I know you sincerely didn't mean to say it that way. He turned and smiled slightly, though not as warmly as before. Yuuki sighed with relief. She wasn't interested in making enemies this early in the year.

Ryu turned and continued walking. "Thank you!" she called after him and ran off in the opposite direction.

* * * * * *

The cafeteria was abuzz with excited students talking about the upcoming dance. Yuuki took her lunch and sat herself down between Yori and Rita.

"Hey, Yuuki," called Mitsuki from across the table. "Who are you going to ask? This is your first dance in Myan after all."

"Don't know,"she said offhandedly, taking a bite out of her sandwich."When is it?"

"Two weeks away," Mitsuki answered. "But if you want to go with someone good, you have to start early."

"Yuuki," Yori yanked at her sleeve. "Do you think I could ask Kaname? Is he going with anyone yet?"

"No, I don't think so. I guess you could ask him." But she was barely paying attention. Her mind was on someone sitting halfway across the cafeteria, at a table alone.

"So you think he'll agree?" Yori prompted in an annoying voice.

"Why not? I don't think anyone asked him." Yuuki was trying very hard to keep her patience at the threshold.

"Really?" she rose her voice happily."Rita! I'm going to ask Cross Kaname. Yuuki's brother. Isn't he soooo hot?!"

"Ohh, you're sooooo lucky!" Rita squealed.

Yuuki was lost in her thought again, barely aware of her sorroundings. How would Zero react if she asked him to the dance? He would probably just shun her and tell her to ask someone else. Why did he purposely keep himself from making friends, when he was soo popular at his old school? Why was he so popular and then suddenly hated? Millions of questions plagued Yuuki's mind.

"Hello ladies," came a high-pitched voice from behind her. "You all look so energetic and cute today!" From the squealing and looks of absolute admiration and love on the girls' faces, she knew without a doubt who was standing behind her.

"Yuuki," Idou said tapping her on the shoulder. She turned startled. What did Idou want from her?

"Can I talk to you?" his blond hair was hanging messily over his eyes and his icy blue eyes were twinkling mischeivously.

"Ummm..." she felt a bit flustered. "Sure..." This was the second time today she had to talk to a guy by herself, with the whole school watching her leave. She slowly got up and followed him out of the cafeteria, leaving her lunch on the table.

Idou was one of the most popular guys in school. He was in 3-1, Kaname's class.

"So.." he began as they stepped into the hall. The smile was still present on his face." Are going with anyone to the dance?"

She looked down. What should she answer? She wasn't really good at rejecting people. This was the second person she was going to hurt in one morning.

"So you want to go with me?" he prompted, taking her silence as a 'no'. His smile was getting wider by the second.

"Ummm..... I'm really sorry.... I'm going with someone already." she kept her face towards the ground. She was really bad at lying.

"Oh." His face fell and the smile automatically disappeared."Well he sure asked you out early in the game. I thought I was for sure going to be the first." For a few seconds, it was really awkward. "Okay! I'll ask someone else." he said in a voice that was too cheerful to be true.

"I'm really sorry," she mumbled sincerely.

"That's okay," he smiled, turning on his feet and heading back into the cafeteria.

* * * * *

Zero made his way through the school gates, clutching his books tightly in his hand.

"Hey, Kiryuu,"called a boy who came running towards him" Take this!" the boy gave him a fierce push to the ground before he could make his way very far." You deserve it. If not more!"

Zero brushed his shoulder to wipe off the dirt and rubbed his leg achingly.

"Tadashi," he looked up painstakingly, " Why?"

"Now you can learn what pain means." the angry boy yelled, giving him a hard kick in the stomach.

"But I'm telling you I didn't do it!" Zero screamed desperately. He turned to see a smirking Ichiru watching in the corner of the yard.

"Ichiru! Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Zero cried out in pain.

His eyes opened suddenly. He wiped the sweat that was pouring down his face. He was shaking uncontrollably. He looked around and sighed with relief. He was back in his room. It was just a dream. No Ichiru. No Crossroads Junior High. He was safe from betrayal.

* * * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Review Reveiw Review.


	5. Kaname Steps In

**Chapter Five**

**AN: To start off with , Thanks sooooo much to my reviewers **_**- **__RedRoses, WestAnimeBrigade, maytoaugust, and SwEeTdReAmS__** !!!**_

**Red Roses- I hope the fact that I decided to finally revealed some of Zero's past make you happy! I was thinking of just revealing everything at the end but decided to add that part to increase suspense! Thanks for the reviews.**

**WestAnimeBrigade- Here comes another mention for you 'cause I really owe you a lot!!!! I'm glad you think my writing's gotten better! It's all thanks to FanFiction!(And you!)**

**maytoaugust- I cannot tell you how honored I am to be that your first review on fanfiction was for my story!!!!! It made me feel awesome! Thanks!**

**SwEeTdReAmS.- Thanks a ton for your review! I'm glad you like my story! So Arigatou nee! LOL!**

**Also now that I finished my thanks, I want to correct a mistake I made. In the first chapter I wrote names as 'Yuuki Cross'. In Japan, they say the last name first i.e. 'Cross Yuuki' so I corrected it from chapter two and on but I'm sorry about it.**

**GO YUUKIxZERO!!!!! Sorry, I just needed to get that out of my system! They're the best couple EVER!! GO VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!!! Anyway, let me just shut up and start the chapter!**

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight I would be making the next volume instead of writing here on fanfiction.

**Kaname Steps In**

"... So you use Pythoream's Therom to get the length of the hypotenuse. Then square it." Zero let the pencil down onto the fat math book. "Understand?" He lifted his head to look questioningly at Yuuki.

They were in middle of one their weekly study sessions. This time it was a Trigonometry Test. Not exactly one of Yuuki's favorite subjects.

"Oh!" said Yuuki, in an enlightened voice. "Now I get it! Thanks."

"Let's go on or we'll never finish," Zero prompted, taking a look out the window. The sky was getting darker and they weren't even halfway done.

Yuuki reddened slightly. She knew that he didn't mean to insult her but at times like these she felt kind of stupid. Especially compared to the multi-talented Kiryuu Zero.

After about twenty more minutes of studying (More like Zero explaining every other page), they were almost done. Just one topic left.

"I think I actually understand Math for once." Yuuki said happily.

Zero glared at her, his violet eyes flashing with frustration. "Stop it!" He snapped fiercely.

"Stop what?" asked a confused Yuuki. Was he fed up with her stupidity?

Zero banged his right hand the table, causing it to shake vigorously from his strength. "Stop smiling all the time," he said angrily.

"Excuse me?" she said, raising her eyebrows. What in the world was wrong with this guy?

"Why are you always smiling? Why? I don't get it! I treat you horribly and yet you still smile at me. What's there to be so happy about?" Zero stared into her cinnamon-colored eyes, waiting for an answer.

Yuuki stared back with a blank look on her face. Slowly, realization hit her and a smile crept onto her naturally-pale face.

"Because I want you to smile." she said simply. "No matter what anyone says, I know that deep down you're a nice person. I want to let the real Zero out into the open."

Zero stared at Yuuki in shock, as if unsure he had heard right. Yuuki gave a soft laugh. "Anyway, let's go on."

Before they got very far ahead, footsteps were heard in the hall. "Yuuki? You here?" came Kaname's voice from the direction of the door. He opened the door slowly.

"Oh. Hello, Kiryuu," he said coldly." I hope you took into consideration what I said the other night." Zero said nothing. "Well I'll be going now. Bye Yuuki." He shut the door behind him.

"What was he talking about?" She asked him curiously.

"Let's continue." He said, totally ignoring her question. Yuuki sighed and turned her head back toward the book.

* * * * * *

Yuuki strode down the stairs, Zero following a few feet behind her.

"Thanks a ton for coming!" she said gratefully. "I think I'll actually pass the test tomorrow!" Zero nodded absentmindedly, lost in his thoughts.

Yuuki walked to the door and unlocked the top lock. "Hey Zero!" She turned and blocked the door behind her. "Can I ask you something?" No answer came so Yuuki continued speaking. "Are you going with anyone to the dance?" She looked up at him hopefully. She already knew the answer but felt needed to start off with_ something _concrete.

"I don't go to these things," he said in an undertone.

"Will you go with me?" she looked at him hopefully.

"I already said I don't go to these things." he said angrily. "Let me through." he tried to push her aside. But Yuuki remained rooted in spot.

"Didn't anyone else ask you?" he asked in frustration. "Don't tell me not one guy in the entire school asked you out yet. Then what did Aidou (AN: sorry I spelled it wrong in the last chapter) want from you the other day?"

She ignored his question. A brilliant idea flashed through her head. She looked down at her feet trying to look dejected.

"Well that's just it. The dance is in three days and I have no one to go with." she refrained from lying and saying that she wasn't asked. She _did_ have no one to go with. That is, if Zero rejected her. "I really want to go. It's my first big event in Myan High. You don't have to dance with me. Just go as my..." she sought for the right word "Just go with me."

Zero raised his eyes suspiciously wondering if she was telling the truth. He put one hand in his pocket and placed the other hand on his forehead in exasperation.

"Fine. I'll go with you. Happy?"

"Really?" she said eagerly.

"Yeah. Now could you let me through?" The ever present frown was clear on his face.

"Sure." She opened the door to let him out. A blast of cold air came rushing through the doorway. Yuuki shivered and rubbed her hands against her arms to warm up. "Bye, Zero." she called, waving her hands happily as he stepped out into the dark night.

At that moment, three different thoughts were going through the mind of three different people.

Yuuki was jumping up the stairs in glee. "I'm going to the dance with Zero!", she gloated aloud, not aware that someone had just listening to every word of her conversation.

Kaname sat in the kitchen, his eyes narrowing more and more with each passing second. He didn't like the conversation he had just heard. It was time for some action.

Zero walked onward in the chilly night with just one thought on his mind. What Yuuki had said.... "Because I want you to smile...."

* * * * *

Yori came skipping across the classroom, squealing with delight.

"Yuuki! Mitsuki! Rita! Guess what? Kaname said yes! I'm going with him to the dance!" she leapt again enthusiastically.

"Really?" Rita said "You're soooo lucky!"

"Yeah! I'm soooo jealous!" Mitsuki agreed.

"That's great Yori!" Yuuki grinned at her friend.

"Aren't I?" Yori said happily. "Isn't he the best brother ever, Yuuki?"

"Yeah. Most of the time. Except when everyone in my life is comparing me to him. That's not so pleasant." She had a smirk on her face. The three laughed appreciatively.

"So who are you going with, Mitsuki?" Yori asked.

"Arashi in 2-3. He asked me last week and I didn't have the heart to say no. But I did have my eyes on Ryu." Yuuki winced at those words. "Besides, he is pretty cute. How 'bout you Yuuki?"

"First Rita say," Yuuki insisted.

"Fine." Rita said. "Tadachi Kei."

"Kei? Really?" said Yuuki. "The one you had a crush on since last year?"

Rita blushed slightly. "How do you know that? You weren't even there."

"I have my ways..." Yuuki said in a mock mysterious voice that made Mitsuki and Yori giggle and Rita to turn redder.

"Your turn, Yuuki" Yori said. "Who are you going with?"

Yuuki gulped and took a deep breath. "Kiryuu Zero."

"You're joking, right?" Mitsuki said. Yuuki shook her head.

"No way!" said Rita in a loud whisper, as if to make the moment more dramatic. " He never goes to these dances!"

"I thought you were going with Aidou?" Mitsuki asked.

"I'm going with Zero." Yuuki said firmly, trying to ignore their annoying comments. The three stared on in silence.

"What's the big deal?" Yuuki asked angrily.

"You're going to have a miserable time." Yori said.

"He won't dance with you at all!" said Mitsuki.

"This is your first dance at Myan!" was Rita's comment.

"You should've just agreed to go with Aidou or Ryu." Yori said pitifully. "Now what will you do?"

Yuuki put her hands up in frustration. "Can't you give him a chance, at least?" No answer came from any of her friends." You guys are hopeless!" she said and stormed out of the room.

* * * * * *

"Class Dismissed."

Kaname got up with a flurry and hurried between the rows towards the front of the classroom.

"Hey, Kaname! Where are you going?" Ichijo called loudly. Kaname ignored him and ran out of the room and down the hallway.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! He bumped into something, stopping in his tracks.

"Be careful, Cross-san." came Miss Hara's voice from directly in front of him.

_What sheer coincidence. Of all people, I managed to bump into the person I'm looking for,_ He thought.

"Sorry. I just was running to catch you because I needed to speak to you." He flashed her one of his charming smiles. " I need to ask a favor, if possible."

"Sure!" she said, sucked in by his radiance.

"Kiryuu Zero wanted me to ask you if he could split up from his study partner. It seems he feel his grades are being lowered because of the program.

"Kiryuu-san? Why doesn't he come ask me himself instead of sending you. You're not even in his class."

Kaname thought fast. "He was busy so he just asked me to do it for him." He hoped he sounded convincing.

Miss Hara started shooting questions at him. "Why does he want to split up that much? His marks aren't deteriorating at all. In fact, they're getting higher, if that were even possible. Zero is one of the best students in the class. When I saw them paired together, I thought it would benefit them both. Your sister is new and Zero seems to keep to himself. This could help him open up."

Kaname shrugged nonchalantly. " don't know why. He just asked me to do him a favor and ask you."

Miss Hara shook her head. "Tell him I'm sorry but it's just not possible. If it is really that important to him, let him talk it out with the principal but I doubt he'll succeed. The school's very adamant about this project."

Kaname lowered his head dejectedly. "Thank you." he mumbled.

"Well I'll be seeing you later on today. I have a teachers' meeting right now so I must be going. Bye Kaname." She fixed her glasses and walked down the hall in a hurry.

He stared after her as he clenched his fist in anger.

* * * * * *

**AN: Sorry for making Kaname such an idiot! I don't really hate him that much in the manga but like I said before he needs to fit the story. Anyway, Thanks again for all those reviews! New Reviewers Gladly welcomed!**

**PS Did you notice that I updated earlier than usual? That's because of the reviews. So the more reviews I get the earlier I update! The next chapter's the dance! That should be a good one!( I hope!)**


	6. The Dance!

**Chapter Six**

**AN: Hey!!! I'm sooooo happy that I got more reiveiws. Well as promised, I got out this chapter in a short amount of time. Hope you guys like it!! And thanks again to......**_Saranha De Angelo, maytoaugust, GomenTillTheEnd, queen34, and WestAnimeBrigade!!__!_ **Thanks a ton you guys!! Big hugs to you! Enjoy the chapter and as always the more reviews the earlier I try to update!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight, I would be out making the next volume, instead of writing here on fan fict****ion.**

**High School Dance!**

Yuuki straightened her long white dress. and ran her hands through her short brown hair. She studied herself in front of the mirror for a long time, wanting to look just perfect.

The doorbell rang suddenly, startling her out of her concentration. "I'll get it!" she yelled, opening the door to her room. She picked up her dress so as not to trip on it and went tearing down the stairs.

"Hi Zero," she greeted, opening the front door to let him in.

"Hi," he said lamely.

"You look really good!" she said, hoping to raise his spirits a bit. He was wearing a neatly ironed black suit and his silvery-white hair was flowing in an elegant sort of way over his face.

But he wasn't listening. His eyes were widened and he was looking at her from head to toe. She was _really _pretty!

"Zero?" she asked, mystified.

"Let's go," he said, turning around in a sudden move to leave.

Yuuki didn't move from the doorway. "Do I look weird?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," he said firmly and started walking. Yuuki smiled, hurried to his side and they walked on in silence.

* * * * * * *

**AN: This part is from Zero's POV, just not in first-person**

Zero eyed the ballroom, tentively. Most of the couples were already on the dance floor.

The room was dimly lit. There were red tablecloths and white curtains that added a sort of romantic atmosphere to the night.

He strode over to the bartender, trying not to notice Yuuki's depressed face. She was sitting at a chair staring moanfully at the dance floor.

"One water please." He wasn't in the mood of getting drunk now on beer or wine. Besides, he didn't drink much anyway.

He looked back at Yuuki. Tanaka Jun from Class 2-1 was talking to Yuuki. Zero eyed the two with narrowed eyes. Jun slowly bowed in a ceremonious fashion and offered her hand. Zero felt anger rush inside of him. Yuuki looked around fearfully and then hesitantly took his hand.

They started walking towards the dance floor. Yuuki's face was still a bit frightened.

Zero zoomed across the room towards them. How dare she?

"Sir? Don't you want your water?" the bartender called after him, raising the cup in his hand.

Zero ignored him. His legs carried him toward Yuuki, where he angrily ripped her hands out of Jun's.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her angrily.

"I- I'm sorry" she stuttered in a scared voice. "I thought you didn't want to dance. I looked around but I didn't see you. So I agreed to dance with Jun for a little while. His girlfriend ditched him for some other guy." she looked down. "I'm sorry." Jun was slowly edging away out of fear that Zero would do something horrible to him. But Zero didn't pay him the slightest attention.

He was glaring at Yuuki with angry eyes. "You're my partner. Or have you forgotten? I came here because you had no one to go with." Jun raised his eyes at this but said nothing.

Zero loosened his grip on her hand slightly and pulled her onto the dance floor, leaving Jun staring in shock.

Yuuki's hand was so warm and comforting. They danced to the slow beat of the music and Zero felt his head spinning. When was the last time he had done this? When had he had he last danced with a girl? Probably Junior High, when all the girl fawned over him. But he was never serious by those dances.

Yuuki smiled softly through the whole dance. "I'm glad you came with me." she said.

Zero raised his eyebrows. "You are? Didn't you want someone fun and popular?"

Yuuki shook her head, still smiling. "Like I told you the other night. It would be worth everything in the world just to see you smile at me genuinely."

Zero was silent. What was she talking about? Why was he so important to her? And why _had _he gone to stop her from dancing with Jun? It shouldn't really matter to him. But she just kept saying that... _To see you smile._

As the song was coming to an end, Zero noticed a tall brown-haired boy, making his way toward them.

"Hello Yuuki" Ryu grinned, causing Zero to grit his teeth.

"Hi, Ryu" she looked uncomfortable for some reason.

"So.... Kiryuu..." Ryu turned to him in a obviously jealous manner. "You got Yuuki to come with you, huh?!"

Zero stayed silent like he had taught himself to do when people said things like that to him.

"What makes you think you deserve her?!" he raised his voice dangerously."Tell me! she rejected two really popular guys -if I may say so myself- just for you! How'd you get the nerve to ask Cross Yuuki, the cutest and sweetest girl in the class?"

Yuuki turned crimson at his words. "Ryu..." she said, trying to stop him. Zero remained silent which only added fuel to his anger.

"You idiot!" he screamed. "Who do you think you are?" Ryu lunged his fist at Zero's face who smoothly moved his face and dodged the punch. It was only then he realized he was still holding Yuuki's hand.

Ryu didn't give up. He raised his fist again in an attempt to knock Zero unconscious.

"NO! RYU!!!" Zero felt Yuuki quickly release his hand from between her fingers and she quickly went in front of him and blocked him in a protective manner. She fell down on the floor, unconsciously, from the severity of the punch that landed on her face. Ryu gasped. Zero drew a sharp breath and gave Ryu a look that would've killed twice with one blow. He then bent down besides Yuuki, picked her up into his arms and took her out of the ballroom.

* * * * * *

Yuuki opened her eyes,achingly. Her cheeks were aching in pain. They were swollen black and blue.

"Are you okay, Yuuki?" Zero got up from the bench beside her. They were in the hall outside the ballroom. There was the sound of faint music in the backround coming from the room.

Yuuki looked at him painfully. "Sort of. What happened?" She wracked her memory to try to remember but to no avail.

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Ryu tried to punch me so you blocked me and took the blow. Do you remember?"

Yuuki scrunched her bruised face. "Oh yes. Now I remember."

"Yuuki...." Zero began, looking down.

Yuuki looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Thank you." he looked ashamed that she got hurt because of him.

Yuuki smiled. "That's okay. I did it to protect my friend after all."

Zero raised his head and widened his eyes in surprise. "You still call me your friend?"

"Of course," she said, as if her answer was obvious.

At that second, Ryu walked into the room, robbing Zero of his chance to answer.

"Yuuki.... I'm really sorry." Ryu looked down. Yuuki said nothing.

"Can we forgive and forget?" he asked hesitantly.

Yuuki looked up at him. "You have to promise never to hurt Zero again." she said seriously.

"Fine" he answered through gritted teeth. He then broke into a laugh, despite himself." He's lucky. You'll probably be the only friend he'll ever have!" Yuuki glared at him angrily. "He doesn't deserve you!" Ryu continued. "Don't you see?"

"Yes he does! You just don't get it, do you?" she screamed, getting up, in obvious pain "You expect me to forgive you when you keep talking like that!?". Her face was throbbing with every word she spoke. "I know that deep down Zero is a good person. Even if the entire Myan High doesn't want to give him a chance, I _will!_"

Zero put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "It's all right Yuuki. You don't have to defend me anymore."

"No, it's not!" she said, turning around towards him. Tears were running down her face. She wrapped her hands around him in a desperate attempt of comfort. Zero widened his eyes again for a moment, then broke into a genuine smile for the first time in over two years.

Ryu was staring in shock, as if wondering, _Kiryuu Zero actually **smiled**? _

Yuuki's hug around him tightened. "Everyone's laughing at me that you're my friend. I don't understand. Why are you so distant from everyone? Why?" Her tears were coming down at full force, wetting his black suit coat.

Zero put his hands around Yuuki, hugging her comfortingly. After a few seconds, he put his released his grip and put his hands on her shoulders. Ryu left the room angrily, not wanting to see the two spending time together.

"Yuuki.....It's okay" Zero said the smile still present on his face. Yuuki looked up at his face and widened in surprise. She then broke into a smile herself.

"Thank you Yuuki," he didn't stop smiling.

"You smiled!" she said happily.

Zero just kept grinning despite himself. For the first time in a really long time, he was happy.

* * * * * * *

Zero walked through the school gates, carrying a pile of books in his hand. His mind was still on the Friday night's dance.

Aidou and a group of his friends were chattering loudly as they walked in front of him, unaware of his presence.

"So who'd you go with to the school dance, Aidou?" one of his cronies asked.

"Satoshi Rei. I asked Cross Yuuki but she said she was going with someone else." Aidou answered. "Turned out to be Kiryuu." he smirked. "Could you believe she rejected me and Ryu for him?" The others voiced their agreement.

"Why Zero of all people?" one of them asked, curiously.

"Who knows?" Aidou shrugged. "You know she could really end up helping him. I heard she actually got him to smile!"

"No way!" they all said simultaneously in shock.

Zero bit his lip and continued listening as he lagged behind them. But despite that his heart was smiling. She really did reject two popular boys to get him to come with her. Sure, she did lie when she said she had no one to go with, but she had done it for him.

* * * * * * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! I love Ryu's major obvious crush on Yuuki! It's so cute! Anyway, Review Review Review!!!!


	7. Confessions

**Chapter Seven**

**AN: Woo Hoo!!! Thanks for all the reviews. That goes for - **_xxAlmightyKanamexx, GomenTillTheEnd, queen34, maytoaugust, DofD, _and_ WestAnimeBrigade_**!!!! ****You guys are the best!!!! But before I start let me just say a few things. ********Queen34- You read my mind! your question about the charity case will be answered in this chapter! So hope you enjoy! And good luck with the reports. I got a pile on my head too.********Enjoy it everyone and keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight, I would be out making the next volume, instead of writing here on fan fict****ion.**

**Confession**

Kaname took a quick look at his watch. The bell had just rang. They couldn't have left just yet. There would be more than enough time to do what he had to. He stormed into Class 2-3, making every girl look in his direction. They all were trying to get his attention but he ignored them.

He strode between the rows in a fury and stopped at Zero's desk, who was already preparing to leave.

"Kiryuu!" he banged on the desk furiously, causing it to shake from his wrath. He looked dangerously into Zero's eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my sister?! You went with her to the dance on Friday night and she got her cheek swollen and bruised. I asked her what happened, not having been in the room when it happened and she avoided giving me an answer. I finally found out that she had gotten punched in the nose while trying to protect _you!" _

Yuuki who was listening the whole time couldn't stop herself from interfering. "Kaname! That wasn't his fault!"

"Oh yeah?!" he turned to her in a sudden vengeful move. "If he gone with you, none of this would've happened!"

"I asked him, Kaname! Okay?!" Yuuki said exasperatingly, barely aware of the words she had just uttered. "Just quit butting into my life! I'm not a baby!" The entire room was now silent, lots of people standing by the door listening to the Cross siblings argue over Kiryuu Zero.

Kaname was at a loss of what to say. Not wanting to let Yuuki have the last say and prove her right, he thought quickly.

"If he wouldn't have been such an idiot, Ryu wouldn't have tried to punch him and you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" he retorted.

" You're hopeless!" she said hotly. She picked up her books and pulled Yori away, who was staring in shock at the conversation taking place in front of her. "Let's Go! Your _boyfriend _can be really annoying sometimes!"

* * * * * * *

Yuuki slammed the door to the house violently. Kaname could be the most irritating brother ever, always hanging on her back. She rushed up the stairs, clutching her books tightly in her hand.

She opened the door to her room and let down the books on her bed with an annoyed sigh. She hung up her coat and plopped down onto the chair with a thud. She picked up her history book, plopped it down onto the desk, and opened it. She might as well start on her homework now. **(AN: Totally not my way of doing things!**) She was _so _not going downstairs where she would meet up with Kaname.

She looked at the title of the page in front of her. _Japan during World War One._ She took her pen and started writing furiously, practically copying down what was written in the book.

Midway through the essay the phone rang. She got up from the desk and left the room to get it. She heard Kaname pick it up. She leaned by the wall of the stairs, curious to hear who it was.

"Hi Yori!" came Kaname's voice from the kitchen. "Yeah. It's Kaname. What's up?!" He stopped for a moment, listening to her talking on the other end of the line. "Yuuki?! I know well she doesn't listen to me! Did you see that whole fit she made today in front of the whole class?! Yeah I know!" Yuuki gritted her teeth and continued listening.

"I tried to tell her a million times but she wouldn't listen." he paused. " Yeah I'm worried too! From what I hear, Kiryuu Zero isn't exactly a socialable person. I mean she got him to smile once. So what? Well you know, I heard Zero go over to Miss Hara and asked to cancel Study Partners with Yuuki." Yuuki raised her eyebrows. "He claimed it was lowering his grades or something." another pause. "I know! Like he's not smart enough. Instead of 100 he'll get a 99. Big deal!...."

Yuuki turned away and went back to her room. She couldn't bear to hear anymore. Was what Kaname saying really true? Did Zero hate her that much? Did that smile mean nothing to him? Or was it some lie Kaname made up to get her away from Zero?

* * * * * *

Yuuki turned around and looked at the clock in the back of the classroom. She groaned. 2:40. Still twenty minutes to the bell. This period was taking forever.

"So you take the element Chlorine and bond it with Hydrogen. That forms a ionic bonding. With these two elements you get hydrochloride and Chlorine gains one electron. And the oxidation number of each element in this bonding....." Mr. Oshige droned on.

Now was probably the best time to discuss things with Zero. Yuuki took out a Post-it note and wrote the message in neat, careful handwriting.

_Please meet me at the bench in the back of our school at 3:00 today. It's important. _

_- Yuuki_

She folded the note in half and chanced a glance at the front of the room. Mr. Oshige was writing something on the board, his back turned to the class.

She quickly slipped it onto Zero's desk and turned right back to her notebook, as if nothing had happened. He looked at the note strangely, looking puzzled for a minute. Then he took the note and unfolded it. As he read what was written there, his eyebrows raised in surprise. It took him a while to answer but he finally nodded his assent.

Yuuki smiled and went on to copying the work from the board.

* * * * * *

Yuuki looked around for any signs of Zero's presence. It was already 3:05. The wind blew in her face, making her snuggle tightly inside her jacket even more. Where was he? He_ did _nod during class.

"Hey." came a deep voice from beside her. She turned to face the direction it was coming from.

"Hi Zero! Thanks for coming." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever. So what did you want?" he was back to his usual cold manner towards her.

"Ummm.... I wanted to ask you...." she looked at the ground awkwardly. "My brother told me that you wanted to cancel study partners with me. Is that true?"

Zero narrowed his eyes angrily. "Here we go again! Someone telling lies on me! Getting betrayed again." He turned furiously and started rushing away.

"Wait Zero! Please! I trust you! I just needed to make sure!" Yuuki called after him in a loud voice.

Zero stopped with his back still facing her. "Why do you care so much about me?" he asked.

Yuuki stared and took a deep breath. Now was the time. "Because I love you!" she said in a low voice.

Zero turned abruptly and looked into her warm, caring, hopeful eyes.

"If you're saying that just because you feel bad for me than forget it." he said without feeling.

"Of course, that's not the case!" she answered, her feelings clearly hurt. "I do _not_ confess my feeling to someone who I merely feel bad for. I don't think you're a charity case, Zero! Really! Can't you consider my feelings just a bit?"

Zero looked down, shamefully, deep in thought, while Yuuki waited patiently for his answer.

Flashbacks of the one of worst years of his life were coming back to him....

_Zero slammed the door to his locker shut in a fit of frustration. He did not want to meet another one of his disloyal classmates._

_"Hey, Zero!" said the smirking boy, leaning on the locker beside his._

_"What do you want Ichiru?" Zero asked through gritted teeth._

_"Oh, nothing." He said, his smirk widening._

_Zero turned away from him. "You know, I don't think you'll ever make one true friend ever in your whole life, with the way you act."_

_"Oh really?!" said Ichiru with a sneer. "You seem to forget that I was once your best friend!"_

_"Some friend you are, sneaking behind my back like that!" And he hurried quickly away from the jeering voices and the laughing sound of his former best friend...._

Then came another recent flashback, although this one was of a different sort.

A_ brown haired boy was heading towards him and Yuuki....._

_"What makes you think you deserve Yuuki?" the boy shouted at him. "Answer me!"_

_The boy picked up his fist to punch Zero in the face." NO!! RYU!!" Yuuki ran in front of him to block the punch and was knocked unconscious by the blow._

And now, Yuuki had startled him, with her words. Words he had not heard in a considerable amount of time from anyone aside his own family. "Because I love you!"

Zero looked into Yuuki's warm, loving eyes. They were trusting and kind. He looked down shamefully.

"I'm really sorry." he mumbled, sincerely upset over what he was saying. "I can't trust anyone. I'm sorry." Yuuki's face fell and her eyes became sad.

He turned his back towards Yuuki, not wanting to see her sad face looking at him. "I'm sorry Yuuki." he said. " I just can't trust anyone. My best friend betrayed me in the worst way possible two years ago."

He walked away, in a hurry before his voice would start choking on him. Perhaps one day he would learn to trust again. And if he was not mistaken, it would probably happen through Cross Yuuki.

* * * * *

AN: Sorry to disappoint you all if you thought Zero would accept! But don't worry. I'll satisfy you all soon. BTW- Sorry. The next chapter might take a bit longer than usual (around a week). We have a major Chemistry test (as you can see from this chap LOL) And three reports due in two weeks from now. And an essay on Shakespeare. Ughh! Eleventh Grade is _so_ not a breeze! HELP!!! Sorry but keep the reviews coming and wish me luck! Hope you enjoyed the chap!

Oh, And one more, thing if I hadn't made it clear, Ichiru was his best friend not his twin like in the real Vampire Knight.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	8. Painful Rejection

**Chapter Eight**

**AN: Phew! Finally done at least half of those reports. I know how you feel **_MaytoAugust _**and **_q__ueen34_**. But you're in eleventh grade too, **_MaytoAugust_**?! At least I know someone on fanfiction who's in my place. But next years we're SENIORS!!! Anyway, I was a little upset this time around. Only Three Reviews. Boo Hoo. Please review everyone! It makes me want to write quicker and gets my mind off all the work a bit. But Thanks to **_**- **__WestAnimeBrigade, Queen34 _**and** _MaytoAugust_.** You're the best!!!! Enjoy the Chapter everyone and please review!! It's a little earlier than I expected!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight, I would be out making the next volume, instead of writing here on fan fiction.**

**Painful Rejection**

Yuuki walked towards her locker with a mournful look on her face. Yori watched her dump her bag down, take out her English book and slam her locker shut fiercely.

"Hey, Yuuki! You don't seem too glad this fine morning" she had a tinge of playful mocking in her voice. "What's up?!"

"Nothing," she mumbled as she tried to get out of the way and avoid answering the question.

Yori blocked her. She had her hands on her hips as she said, "Don't give me that! What happened?!"

"I got rejected, 'kay?! Now just get out of my face." She hurried towards the classroom in a huff.

She was too shocked to speak or even to be insulted by Yuuki's hurtful words. Yori was sure that the anger Yuuki was showing stemmed from the hurt she was feeling inside. Who in the world would reject a confession from her? Everyone knew that almost every guy in the school wanted to be her boyfriend. Everyone liked her sweet and genuine personality. She was outgoing, popular and pretty.

_Wait a minute! _Yori thought. _Everyone except Kiryuu Zero._

* * * * *

Yori walked into the cafeteria at lunch. Everyone probably saw already that something was wrong with Yuuki. It was rare to catch Yuuki in a bad mood. So when she was, it was very easy to tell.

She sat down between Yuuki and Mitsuki. Yuuki was playing with her food mopingly while the rest of table chatted idly. Playing with food was a sure sign that she was deep in thought or that she was upset. In this case probably both.

".....Yeah so then I told Kei about what happened and we both were in stitches. It was sooo funny!" Rita was blabbering on about her recent date at that fancy restaurant downtown.

"Ummm.... Yuuki?!" Yori began cautiously, turning to look at her. "It was Zero, wasn't it?!"

Yuuki nodded miserably without lifting her head.

"Don't give it too much thought." Yori tried to comfort her. "There are plenty of other guys who would just _beg _to date you!" Yuuki said nothing.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mitsuki interrupted.

"Can I tell them?" Yori turned her head towards Yuuki. She bobbed her head unenthusiastically. "Well, she sort of got rejected."

"No way! Yuuki?!?! Rejected?!?! This is a record breaker!" Rita said incredulously as she listened in to the conversation.

"Rita!" Yori reprimanded "Would you shut up?! Be a little more considerate!"

"Sorry" she mumbled. "But didn't we tell you not to trust Zero? He won't ever open up to anyone."

"Who said it was Zero?" Yuuki said lifting her head suddenly.

The three stared at her in silence. "Well no one else would dump you Yuuki so it's pretty obvious......" Yori said, careful not to flare up Yuuki's anger again.

Yuuki lowered her head back to look out her lunch.

"He doesn't care about you, Yuuki! Just get over him! There are plenty of better guys at Myan High!" Mitsuki said suddenly, unable to contain herself any longer. She hated to see her being hurt like this.

"Well I still like him, okay?!" Yuuki said hotly. And with those words, Yuuki got up and for the second time in one day, turned her back on her best friends, and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * * * *

Yuuki walked into the classroom and strode towards her desk. She ripped out a paper from her notebook and took out a pen. With it, she wrote neatly:

_ I'll wait for you. I know that one day you can learn to trust me. I am sorry but I cannot love anyone but you. So I'll just wait. _

_ Yuuki_.

She quickly wiped the tears that were falling onto the paper, not wanting Zero to see that the paper was wet. She carefully placed the note into Zero's notebook and sat down at her desk miserably to continue mourning her lost fate and her lost love.

* * * * *

Kaname's cellphone rang. He pressed the green button and held it to his ear. "Hey Yori. What's up?!"

"Kaname, you gotta help me! Please!'" Yori voice was panic-stricken.

"Calm down," he said as he took a seat on the couch which ruffled beneath him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Zero..." she could barely manage to get the words out. "Yuuki confessed to him and he rejected her. Now she's in a world of her own. A world of misery!" she said dramatically. "He's hurting her so much Kaname, do something!"

Kaname gritted his teeth. He had a feeling something like this was gonna happen. "I'm really sorry Yori but there is nothing I can do. I tried to get him to separate from her as much as I could. I guess he decided to listen to me by hurting her. Well, it's too late now! I can't do anything anymore! You saw what happened in the classroom right?!"

"But Kaname, what should we do just stay on the side and watch?!"

Kaname sighed. "We have no other choice."

* * * * *

Zero walked down the street toward the movie theater. He needed something to get his mind off Yuuki. He stood on the line and saw someone on line, who he wished he'd never see again.

"Hey, Zero! We meet again." Ichiru said with enthusiasm that made Zero want to rip the hair off his scalp. "What are you doing here? I'm just waiting for my girlfriend." An average girl with short brown hair came running towards them. "Coming, Ichiru!" she called as she waved a pair of movie tickets in her hands.

"Yuuki!" Zero said his eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm Ichiru's girlfriend, can't you tell?" she said casually.

"But Ichiru's a horrible person! You can't trust him! Please believe me!" Zero begged.

"Hey listen," Yuuki said with a shrug. "I gave you your chance and you lost it. Don't go regretting stuff you already did. I found someone else. Someone _better." _She emphasized the last word.

"Face it Zero" Ichiru said, running his hand through his silvery-white hair. "You'll just never get a girlfriend." They turned leaving him staring after them.

"YUUKKKKIIIIIII!" he screamed in anger." I WON'T LET HIM TAKE YOU!!!!"

Zero's eyes opened suddenly, his face cold and wet. He put his hand on his forehead and tried to come down. No way! It wasn't possible! He took the note from his night table and read it again.

_I'll wait for you. I know that one day you can learn to trust me. I am sorry but I cann't love anyone but you. So I'll just wait. _

No way. He shook his head. Yuuki would never do that. It just wasn't possible. With those words and the nightmare he had just had, Zero realized something very important. He really did like - no LOVE - Cross Yuuki.

* * * * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be really good! So please review! As usual, the more reviews the faster the updates! so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	9. Ichiru

**Chapter Nine**

**AN: Thanks a ton to....**_ maytoaugust, GomenTillTheEnd, xxgabigailxx, and queen34 !!!!_**Thanks so much for the reviews!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!! The more reviews, the faster the updates!!**!

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight, I would pair Yuuki and Zero together instead of Yuuki/Kaname. GO ZEKI FANS!!!!

**Ichiru**

"Miss Cross, please pick up your head and pay attention" No answer came forth. "Miss Cross!" Miss Hara banged on the desk to get her attention.

Yuuki raised her head groggily and looked around. Oh! That's right! She was in her English class. "I'm sorry Miss Hara, I didn't really get too much sleep last night." She gave a loud yawn and stretched her arms. "I'm really sorry."

Miss Hara gave her an annoyed look. "That's pretty clear. Well I suggest you make it up tonight, Miss Cross. Now back to the lesson. So I would like you to write....."

Yuuki sighed. How could she catch up on her sleep tonight when her problem wouldn't be solved yet? Well, here we go again, another sleepless night.

* * * * *

Yuuki took her coat out of the closet and slipped it on. She buttoned it close and headed out the door.

"Bye Mom! I'm going out for a walk!" she called into the kitchen.

"Now?! It's nearly nine'o'clock at night!" Mrs. Cross said coming out to speak to Yuuki directly.

"Yeah, but I need some fresh air. See you." Yuuki turned and opened the door. A cold breeze greeted her. Just like the night Zero had come over for study partners.

She stepped out into the darkness and headed toward the sidewalk, where she started walking. She needed desperate time to think things over.

She put her hands in her pocket and tried to warm up. Why was Zero like that? Why was he unable to trust anyone? She had done all she can to gain his trust but to no avail. When she saw him on the first day of school, it was like love at first sight! Sure, she didn't really believe in that stuff. After all, how could you love someone without even getting to know them?

But this was different. She had a major crush on him since the first day. And as she got to know him a little better she really came to like him. Like, _like, _him! And by the dance, the moment he had smiled, she felt her heart beat beat doubly as fast. That's what happens when you love someone, right?! Your heart beats at an alarmingly fast rate and you feel your heart swell with joy whenever you're with them. But why hadn't Zero accepted her? What had happened to him in the past that caused him to be like that?

She looked up, suddenly. Where was she? Her color started draining from her face as she looked around fearfully. She had never been on this side of town before. Oh no. This could not be good. Where had she gone?

"Hey, baby. What you doin' here? Waitin' for your boyfriend?" a gruff, mocking voice asked. She looked into the darkness, trying to decipher who it was. "Want to go on a date?" the same voice asked.

Yuuki backed away carefully, without saying a word.

"Hey! Don't run away." another voice said. "We won't hurt you!" Yuuki still opted to remain silent. "That is.... unless you come with us and do what we want!" Yuuki stopped abruptly, her heart pounding inside her.

The group which was the source of the voices, stepped into the street light's shine, revealing their tattooed arms and faces. There were four of them.

"Now come with us now." one of them said, his voice dripping with dangerous sweetness.

"L- Leave me alone!" Yuuki said suddenly.

One of them tutted. "Being brave now are we. Being fresh with us. I don't suggest that." The four stepped closer to her. One of them grabbed her suddenly.

"Give us all your money or we'll beat you up until they is no more blood or bones left in your body." He said fiercely, holding her by the shirt collar.

"I don't - I don't have any!" She stuttered. "I just went out for a walk. I didn't bring anything."

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted. "Just give us your money!" His eyes were flashing with anger and impatience.

"I'm telling you I don't have any!" she said, her eyes widening in fear.

"Fine then," he said dropping her to the ground mercilessly. "We'll have to deal with you the hard way." He had a smug look on his face.

"Let's go, boys." he said, gesturing his partners. The three others neared her dangerously. She looked around. There was no way to escape. She was surrounded. Someone help me!, she yearned to cry. But it was not to be so.

A punch came lunging at her stomach, trapping the words in her throat. From a different direction, a kick knocked her in the rib. She moaned in pain. A pair of hands picked her up and through her across towards at a far wall. She felt her mouth fill with blood and her body aching in pain. A hand lifted her again and punched her in the face. She felt something come down her face and realized that blood was gushing down from her head.

She fear escalating as one on them raised her again to throw her. Before her aggressor could do so, he received a sudden punch in the stomach. From someone other than the group. letting her go onto the ground suddenly. Another one of them, was taken by the hand and flipped over onto her savior's back, where he landed onto the floor, face down. Another one of them, got thrown onto the very wall on which Yuuki was thrown.

The fourth tried to punch her savior in the face. Yuuki tried to wipe the blood away from her eyes to see who he was but it was too dark. The man smoothly dodged the punch and countered it with a punch of his own. The last of her tormentors crumbled to the floor. Her savior turned around and bent down.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice said lending out his hand to her. Who was it? Yuuki felt a dizzying sensation, like she was going to faint.

The stranger picked her up and placed her in her arms, he held her arms as he slowly walked. They felt warm.

Just before she passed out, she said one sentence. "Thank you for saving me, Zero." she saw a pair of violet eyes, looking into hers. Then everything went black.

* * * * * *

Yuuki's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. Why was she in a hospital? She barely remembered what happened. All she remembered was being mugged and someone coming to save her.

"Hello." A voice said from the other side of the room, coming from the other side of the room. "You look like you took it really bad." A head of silvery white here was gazing at her.

"Zero?! Is that you? What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked, her vision still blurry.

She saw the boy's eyes narrow. "No, I'm here to visit my sick grandmother." he lied. "My name's Kyouma Ichiru. Who's Zero?" She saw the boy grit his teeth angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuuki said. " I'm Cross Yuuki. You look like Zero so I assumed it was him."

"That's okay!" he smiled. "Who's Zero anyway?"

"Oh, he's my friend at school. I go to Myan High."

"Oh." Ichiru grinned. "I go to Crossroads High School. I'm in eleventh grade. How 'bout you?"

"I'm in eleventh too! That's so cool. Maybe we could be friends." she smiled at him.

"Yes." he smirked with satisfaction. "Yes..... I would like that very much...."

"Great!" Yuuki said cheerfully, oblivious to the way he was talking. Ichiru smiled with satisfaction.

"Oh, let me go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." he said heading out the door. So he hadn't been wrong when he saw Zero walk into this room, the other day, holding this girl. As he stood in the hallway, he saw a familiar face heading towards him.

He turned back abruptly and headed back towards Yuuki's room. This was just too easy. He ran over to her room and quickly headed towards her bed.

He grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips fiercely.

"Hey!!! Mmmm! Mmmmm Mmmmmm!" She was clearly trying to escape. Well, first his plan had to succeed.

Zero stood by the doorway, watching the scene in front of him. His eyes narrowed in what was clearly anger and hidden hurt.

* * * * *

AN: Ooooh!!! Sorry about the cliffhanger. It was just the perfect way to end it. And I don't think I made it to clear that Ichiru lied and came to the hospital bec he wanted to break up Yuuki and Zero. Anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	10. Zero's Past

**Chapter Ten**

**AN: Sorry that the chap's a bit late. I really wanted to update earlier, but I got caught up in homework. This chap's a bit longer so it'll hopefully make up! Anyway, thanks a ton to.... **_queen34, GomenTillTheEnd, xxgabigailxx, maytoaugust, Ruetamagnikcuf, DofD, _**and **_kc_** !!!! Thanks to you all! Enjoy the chapter!! Oh and sorry that I didn't make it clear enough last chapter. It was Zero who saved her, not Ichiru. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight, I would pair together Yuuki and Zero instead of Yuuki and Kaname. GO ZEKI FANS!!!!!**

**Zero's Past**

Zero narrowed his eyes in anger at the scene in front of him. Ichiru parted his lips from Yuuki's (to her relief!) and he raised his head to look at Zero.

"PERVERT!!" she shouted angrily, wiping her lips with her sleeve in utter disgust.

"Oh, hello Zero." he said smugly, ignoring Yuuki. "Long time no see. So how's your school life? Made any friends yet?" He laughed. "I doubt that!"

Zero gave him dirty look, his fury clearly rising to the surface. He turned his back on them to leave the room in a huff.

"Wait, Zero!" Yuuki called, pleadingly. "It's not my fault! Listen to me!"

"Ichiru!" he said, turning about face abruptly and looked straight into Ichiru's eyes. Zero's eyes were a stormy purple, not at all like the usual light violet Yuuki usually saw. "What do you want from Yuuki?!"

"Me?" he smirked. "Well I did save her when she got beat up back there. I do have a right to be here if I saved her life, don't I?!"

Yuuki's eyes widened. "That was you?! Not Zero?!"

Zero's fist was tightly clenched and he was looking at the floor. "He's lying." he mumbled in an extremely annoyed voice.

"What did you say, Zero?" Yuuki asked. What was with him?

Ichiru took this opportunity to cut in. "I brought you to the hospital when you were all bruised and in an unconscious state." he smiled, hiding his ever present smirk.

"HE'S LYING!!!" Zero shouted. He looked toward Yuuki his eyes begging her to believe him.

"How would she know?" Ichiru said slyly. "We do look alike after all! So Yuuki," he turned to her,smiling. "Who do you believe?"

Yuuki stared. Zero had a look of pure anger, like none she had never seen before. Ichiru's face on the other hand was smug. It was a bit difficult to decipher who was telling the truth. She looked into Zero's eyes once again. He had the aura of someone who was telling the truth. Ichiru's eyes on the other hand, were self-satisfied and arrogant.

"I believe Zero." she mumbled and looked up at Ichiru. "How can I trust you after you just attacked me, clearly in order to get Zero mad."

Ichiru's face fell. "Please Yuuki, you have to believe me! I knew Zero for a long time. If you hear what he did to everyone in Junior High, you'd believe me! He's lying. He's just going to get you to like him and then dump you easily."

Yuuki glanced at Zero. He didn't deny any of Ichiru's words. "Is that true, Zero?" she asked hesitantly.

The room was silent. Finally, Zero's voice broke the ice. "I am not going to tell you anything about my past until you trust me completely. I will not tell you when you have those doubts in your mind." Ichiru laughed evilly at Zero's almost desperate words. Zero turned again and made his way out of the room.

"Wait Zero! Please!" Yuuki called. Zero didn't stop. "I believe you. Didn't I tell you already that I trust you?!" Zero froze.

But Ichiru didn't give up. "Yuuki, listen to me! This guy's despicable!" he pleaded.

"SHUT UP!!" she shouted. "Stop saying things like that. Zero will tell me what he wants me to know. Now GET OUT!" Ichiru glared at her.

"Well you can be sure I'll never save you again." he snapped.

"That won't be necessary," said Zero. "Because I saved her. Not you. And love her. Not you" He reddened slightly but his face remained defiant.

Yuuki eyes widened with surprise at those words and she blushed deeply. Her surprise quickly changed to happiness. Zero looked deep into her cinnamon-colored-eyes. They were beaming. And for the second time in a long while, Zero smiled.

Ichiru, seeing his attempts were hopeless, got up in a huff. "Don't come crying to me when he dumps you." he said as stormed out of the room.

There was silence for a few minutes. It was soon cut off by Zero's deep sigh. "So....Do you want to hear about my past?!" he asked with a sigh. Yuuki nodded enthusiastically. "And you'll believe my every word?" she nodded again. He smiled. "Well, here goes...... But I'm warning you. It's not very pleasant." He laughed sadly and began his tale.

* * * * *

FLASHBACK

Zero strode down the hallway listening in a carefree manner to the sound of swooning girls around him.

"Look! There's Zero!" came a girl's squeaky voice.

"He's soooo hot!" said another dreamily.

"Ichiru looks like him but he's not even half as dreamy!"

"I hear he's really sweet and loyal!"

"I don't think he has a girlfriend." a blond-haired girl said hopefully.

Zero ignored them, already used to all the attention. and continued walking to the classroom.

"Hey, Zero!" he heard Ichiru from across the classroom.

"Hey, Ichiru!' Zero slapped him five on the hand and smiled. "What's up?!"

"Kiryuu! You're finally here!" Yuu came running towards them. "What did you think you were doing, you idiot!?!" he demanded. "Spreading rumors, that I once beat up a girl for rejecting me?! What nerve you have!" he said furiously.

Zero looked at him with a mystified look on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about. I never spread such rumors about you."

Yuu glared at him. "Liar!!" he yelled. Many people around the classroom turned to hear their argument.

"Yuu!" Ichiru cut in. "If Zero tells you it wasn't him then it wasn't him! And besides, Zero would never spread false rumors about anyone. I've been his best friend for three years. I should know!"

Zero shot him a grateful look. Yuu raised his eyebrows. "But I heard that you were the one who said that he did that!" he said wildy.

Ichiru turned red in the face at those words. "How dare you tell me that I would spread rumors about my best friend?" he shouted. "You believe me, right Zero?!"

"Of course!" Zero said. "As for you," He turned towards Yuu dangerously. "I suggest you get out of my sight."

Zero started walking, with Ichiru close at his side. "Hey, Zero...." he said hesitantly. "You really believe me?!"

"Sure." he said casually. "You are my best friend after all. Hey, what are you smirking at?" he asked suspiciously.

Ichiru quickly turned to grin at Zero. "Nothing. I'm just happy you believe me."

* * * * * *

Zero sat on the bench impatiently. If she was going to confess she should at least be on time. She opened the small note indifferently to read again.

_Please meet me at the back gate of the school. Right after school. _

_ - XOXOXO_

He heard the sounds of loud footsteps hurrying towards him. Zero folded the paper back into four and slipped it into his bag. He sat up straight to see who was coming. A pretty girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Hikaru?!?!?! Zero noticed in shock. But she was already Ichiru's girlfriend.

"Hi!" she said, breathing heavily. "Sorry I'm late."

"You were the one who wrote that letter?!?!" he asked incredulously. She nodded shyly. "But Ichiru's already your boyfriend!"

Hikaru looked up. "I only made him my boyfriend to get close to you." She looked down. "I love you Zero!"

Zero got up abruptly. "You really are dirty, aren't you?" he said with disgust "Making him your boyfriend just to get to me?! I'm sorry I cannot steal my best friend's girlfriend. And I cannot be lovers with such a girl."

Hikaru watched him go dejectedly, a tear falling from her eye.

* * * *

Bang! Someone's hand shook the desk vigorously. Zero looked up.

"What's up, Ichiru? What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

Ichiru's face was contorted with anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG? AS IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HIKARU,YOU IDIOT!" he yelled on top of his lungs.

Zero scrunched his eyebrows thoughtfully. "Did you not like that I rejected her for your sake?!" he asked confused.

"Rejected her?! Ha! Don't try to cover up! I know what you did." he said furiously.

"Well, I don't!" snapped Zero irritably. "So could you do me a favor and tell me what I did."

"You beat up Hikaru because she rejected you! Beat up, you hear?! That's two huge problems. One: You confessed to my girlfriend. In other words, you wanted to steal her from me. Two- you beat her up when she was loyal to me and rejected you!" Zero laughed. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR?!?!?!" Ichiru yelled.

Zero glared at Ichiru. "She lied." he said matter-of-factly. "It was the opposite. She confessed to me and I rejected her because I knew she was your girlfriend. And I never beat her up." he now grew angry with each word he spoke. " You know, I can't believe you, Ichiru! I trusted you. A lot of people told me that you're spreading rumors about me but I didn't believe them because you're my best friend. But it's too bad you don't trust me." Zero turned on his feet and left the room abruptly, leaving the Ichiru and the room staring after him in shock.

* * * * *

Zero walked through the front gate to his house stormily. What kind of friend was that anyway? Didn't trust him for nothing. Their friendship of almost three years meant nothing to Ichiru.

He glanced at the mailbox. There was one small envelope perched neatly inside. Someone must've dropped it off after his mother already took out the mail.

He took at the envelope and held it shakily in his hands.

_TO: Kiryuu Zero_

_ FROM: Koyama Ichiru_

He ripped open the envelope angrily. What did that idiot want? To apologize?! A little too late for that.

He unfolded the paper that was written in Ichiru's familiar handwriting.

_Zero:_

_If you think I'm writing to say sorry you're completely mistaken. I'm not and I never will. I just wanted to reveal some mysteries to you. You know how you always got accused of things you didn't do? Everyone always thought you did things to them and I always defended you. Well you made a mistake in believing me. A big mistake. I was the one who spread the rumors. Yes me. After our fight last week, Hikaru told me she had lied. But that was okay with me. Now everyone knew what a big idiot you were. I didn't have to do it. Although, a lot of them held grudges against you anyway because of my rumors. So now Kiryuu Zero, you are perhaps the most hated person in the school. And I'm happy about that. That was my goal after all. To get you down from your oh-so-popular and oh-so-cool level in our school. You may be wondering why I did all this. I'll tell you since no one with believe you if you told them anyway. I was jealous. When you came to our school, you immediately became the most popular guy there. All the girls swooned over you and all the guys thought you were the coolest thing to grace the planet. So I became you friend to become popular. But I wasn't satisfied with being second-best. I wanted to be higher than you. How to do that? By bringing you down. It took a long time but I finally did it. You are now nothing. Secretly, everyone, hates you now. Kiryuu Zero is now a nobody. Well anyway, goodbye Zero. Or maybe there is no need for a goodbye. After all we were never friends, were we?!_

_Ichiru._

Zero's hands were shaking, his heart burning with anger. He ripped the note into a thousands pieces and stormed upstairs, slamming the door to his room behind him.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * * * *

AN: Now you know about Zero's past!!!Isn't Ichiru disgusting?!?! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The story's almost done. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Fixing Things Epilogue

**Chapter Ten**

**AN: I'm really happy from the reviews. And Special thanks to.... **_GomenTillTheEnd, , maytoaugust, WestAnimeBrigade, Ruetamagnikcuf, BrOkEn KoKoRo97 _**!!!!Thanks again. Enjoy the chapter!! And Keep reviewing. Reviews make the world go round. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight, I would pair together Yuuki and Zero instead of Yuuki and Kaname. GO ZEKI FANS!!!!!**

**Fixing Things Up **

Zero looked mournful as he finished telling his story. "Well, there you have it. The story of my miserable life." His silvery-white hair hung over his forehead as he looked at the floor.

Then he saw something wet hit Yuuki's cover. He looked up and saw a tear crept down her cheek. Her eyes were welled up with tears. "I had no idea.." she said in a choked face. "I'm sorry... I had no idea...."

He brought his face closer to her, reaching forward to gently grasp her hand in his. She looked up alarmingly and stared deep into his eyes. They were calm and focused. She froze and felt her heart bang inside her at his closeness.

"Yuuki," he said in a voice filled with relief and happiness. He pulled her in even closer until he had entrapped her in a tight hug. "When Ichiru betrayed me I thought I would never trust anyone again. You taught me to trust again." His grasp around her tightened. "Thank you."

She slowly raised her hands shakily and wrapped her hands around him. "Zero?" she asked hesitantly. "Do you love me?!"

He released her and stared. He leaned forwards, so that she could feel his breath on her lips. It was impossible to think of breathing when he was this close.

His arm came around her once again. His hand gently pulled her against him. Yuuki felt heat swirl around inside her. She couldn't think of anything except how close he was. He leaning in slowly and kissed her softly for a few seconds. Th kiss slowly grew more strong. More passionate. She took in his soft taste and felt an overwhelming desire for him. A while later, he pulled away softly. She was blushing slightly.

"Is that a good answer?" he whispered. She nodded weakly. He held her tightly in his warm arms. "I Love you, Yuuki. Will you be my girlfriend?".....

Yuuki's body froze. "Really?!" she uttered in utter shock.

Zero grinned. "I'll talk that as a 'yes'" he laughed.

* * * * * *

**(AN: Sorry if this part seems a bit rushed)**

Kaname ran towards Yuuki in a state of panic. "Are you alright? What happened. I just got a phone call from Zero!" his face contorted with anger for a second. "Did he do anything to you?! I'll kill him!"

Yuuki glared at him. "Kaname! You're so annoying. He's the one who saved me when I was getting beat up back there. Don't go accusing him of doing beating me up! He's my boyfriend!"

Kaname didn't look surprised at all. It was like he expected those words to come out of her mouth some day. "Should've known." he mumbled.

"Can I ask you something?" Yuuki said her anger flaring up again. "Why do you hate Zero. You barely know him!"

Kaname looked down uncomfortably. "Well... When we first moved here, I saw him treat you horribly on the first day. When I asked around, everyone said he was always like that. Insulting everyone left and right without any concern at all. Someone in my class went to Crossroads and said Zero did all sorts of horrible things to everyone. I know I shouldn't hate him based on rumors that but I couldn't really help it. He always treated you horribly even though you were nice to him."

Yuuki glared. "Those rumors of what he did to people at his old school were false rumors. All spread by his ex-best friend to get everyone to hate him. He was really popular, you know." Fury blazed her dark brown eyes. "Why did you need to butt into my life so much?!"

Kaname looked up. "I'm sorry. Really. I believe you now. I won't try to mess things up anymore." He smiled hopefully.

Yuuki grinned back satisfyingly. "I'm glad!"

* * * * * *

One Month later:

"Come on, Zero! Hurry or we'll have to wait on line forever!" Yuuki called.

"Coming. Coming!" Zero laughed, walking towards her. "Boy are you enthusiastic!"

"Yeah!" said Yuuki in a bubbly voice. "I love this ride. Amusement Parks are my favorite place to go! Too bad we couldn't go ourselves!" she smirked looking at the pairs behind him.

"Aidou!" Zero yelled. "Hurry! Or you won't get to go on."

"Yeah. Yeah. Can I help it if all the girls swoon over me even though they see I have a girlfriend." He smiled at Mitsuki. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Mitsuki slapped his back playfully. "Pervert!" she giggled and he brought her forth into a kiss.

"Yuck! Don't do it in public!" said Yuuki sticking her toungue out in disgust. "I'm watching."

"By the way Aidou. What happened to you and Rei?" Kaname asked as he moved forward to join the conversation. Yori was clinging his arm endearingly.

"Oh her" he waved his hand as if to shove away the topic. "She was really annoying. Always getting jealous if I talked to even one girl. She didn't even let me talk to my own sister."

The others laughed. "Hey, remember we hated you Zero?!" said Mitsuki. "Remember?" she prompted. "Who'd have ever thought we'd end up being friends?!"

Zero rolled his eyes. "You don't ever forget anything, do you?"

Yuuki grabbed his arms. "Let's go Zero. it's our turn!" Yuuki ran and took her spot on the seat for the rollar coaster, waiting for it to start. Zero walked towards her. He gave her a light kiss before sitting down. She smiled happily and clutched his hand. The coaster started moving. She clutched his hand even tighter. She held it the whole time as they soared through the sky..........

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS!!!!!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY!!!! THANKS TO ALL YOU REVEIWERS. THIS WAS MY FIRST FANFIC SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE BASIC STORY.


	12. Author's Note

Also I'm planning on starting a new Vampire Knight fanfic soon. Here's the summary so please tell me if it sounds interesting: I'm calling it

**"THE PLAN"**

SUMMARY: ( Takes place in Cross Academy)

The Goal: Get Kaname to confess to Yuuki. The Plan: Pretend to be Zero's girlfriend in order to get him jealous!!! The Repercussion: FALL IN LOVE WITH ZERO?!?!?!?!

Couple: Zero/Yuuki.

ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED 'TEEN OF MYSTERY'!!!!!!


End file.
